HimuMura Daily
by kisecchi95
Summary: ini adalah keseharian dari Himuro dan Murasakibara. Bagaimana kah kelanjutannya setelah Himuro mengancam Mura yang selalu makan snack ? just read minna-chin
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : HimuMura Daily

disclaimer : Fujita-sensei - Kuroko no Basket

warning : bahasa yang kurang baku (?), tiba-tiba OOC /maybe

hollaaaaaaa~~ ini ff aku yang ke tujuh tapi ff pertama aku dengan pairing tercinta ini /eits..

enjoy read minna-chin

* * *

Chapter 1. Ancaman yang konyol

"Atsushi.." Panggil seseorang dari belakang si jangkung berambut ungu itu.

"Muro-chin ?" Jawab sang lelaki jangkung itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak memakan snack lagi" nadanya sedikit kesal namun terasa ada nada pasrahnya.

"Hee ? Tapi aku sangat suka ini, Muro-chin" balas Mura ogah-ogahan. Dan melanjutkan acara makan snacknya.

Himuro mendekat dan buru-buru merebut snacknya. Dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam dan memberikannya pada Mura.

"Ini, aku buatkan bento untukmu, Atsushi"

"Bento ? Apa ada snacknya ?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada Atsushi, sudah ku bilang jangan banyak makan snack. Jadi aku membuatkan bento untukmu"

Mura membuka kotak hitam itu dan melihat beberapa makanan yang tak pernah ia makan sebelumnya.

"Muro-chin.. Apa ini ?"

"SAYUR" jawab Himuro dengan penekanan.

"Sayur ? Aku gak suka sayur, Muro-chin.." Rengek Mura manja. Himuro pasrah, namun tetap menyuruh Mura untuk makan sayur.

"Atsushi, kau itu pemain basket. Kau butuh asupan gizi yang baik. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tinggi seperti itu, padahal aku tak pernah makan makanan bergizi" jelas Himuro panjang lebar.

"Karena aku selalu makan maiubo" jawab Mura malas-malasan.

Keesokan harinya, disaat jam makan siang. Himuro datang ke kelas Mura yang berada di lantai 2 sambil membawa bento yang dibuat khusus untuk Mura.

"Atsu..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan panggilannya Himuro dikejutkan oleh sesuatu hal yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Lagi-lagi Mura makan snack.

"Hello Muro-chin nyam..nyam.." Mura melahap snack yang dia pegang.

"Atsushi, apa kau masih tak mengerti juga dengan perkataanku ?" Himuro pasrah. Berapa kali pun dia berbicara, Mura tak akan pernah mendengarkannya.

Namun, Himuro tak kunjung putus asa. Dia mencari berbagai alasan agar sang UKEnya mengerti apa yang dia perintahkan.

"Atsushi, kau tau kalau kau banyak makan snack nanti kau jadi pendek, sudah itu nanti perutmu menjadi buncit" jelas Himuro menakut-nakuti Mura.

"Muro-chin, itu tidak mungkin" balas Mura yang masih malas-malasan.

"Kau tak tahu saja, Atsushi. Di tempatku dulu, ada orang yang tingginya sama sepertimu. Dan dia selalu makan snack.. Tiba-tiba saja..." Himuro menggantung kata-katanya membuat Mura penasaran.

Mura yang penasaran memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kanannya dengan memasang mimik wajah penasarannya. Himuro masih menggantung ucapannya.

"Muro-chin, orang itu kenapa ?" Tanya Mura penasaran.

"Tiba-tiba saja.. Dia berubah jadi pendek" lanjut Himuro. Mura terkejut.

"Itu tidak mungkin Muro-chin, kau pasti berbohong"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berbohong" bantah Himuro.

"Kata siapa ? Waktu itu saja Muro-chin berbohong padaku. Bilang ijin sakit, nyatanya kau bertemu dengan Kagami" ucap Mura dengan polosnya namun ada nada kesal disitu.

"Atsushi, itu berbeda. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Taiga" Himuro mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon teman semasa kecilnya.

'Moshi-moshi, Tatsuya, ada apa ?' Tanya sang suara disebrang sana.

'Taiga, kau ingat Leo ?' Tanya Himuro pada Taiga.

'Ah, Leo ? Yah, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa ?'

'Kau ingat dulu dia sangat tinggi. Dan sekarang dia berubah jadi pendekkan ?'

'Ah, iya. Dia selalu memakan snack. Dan karena itu dia jadi pendek' jawab Kagami.

"Kau dengar Atsushi ?" Tanya Himuro pada Mura yang telah mendengar percakapan antara Himuro dan Kagami.

"Muro-chin, aku tak mau jadi pendek" rengek Mura pada Himuro.

"Makannya, jangan makan snack lagi"

"Ba-baiklah Himuro" jawab Mura sambil memakan bento buatan Himuro dengan sedikit terpaksa.

-flashback-

Himuro sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sebelum itu, Himuro menelpon sang teman kecilnya, yaitu Kagami Taiga.

'Hello, Taiga'

'Ta-tatsuya ? Ada apa ?'

'Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu'

'Apa itu ?'

'Aku ingin membuat Mura-KU agar tak makan snack lagi. Dan aku perlu bantuanmu'

'He ? Bagaimana caranya ?'

'Kau ingat Leo ? Si pemain basket yang pendek itu ?'

'Ah, iya, aku mengingatnya. Terus ?'

'Aku akan berpura-pura bahwa dia bertubuh tinggi, tapi karena selalu makan snack, dia berubah jadi pendek'

'Ah, begitu begitu'

'Terimakasih, Taiga. Aku mengandalkanmu'

'Baik Tatsuya'

Himuro pun menutup telpon dan bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan misinya.

* * *

gimana nih ? bagus kah ? RnR yah^^

oiya, review di ff lain belum aku bales yah, abis sebenernya aku bingung mau bales dimana.

intinya, makasih buat yang uda suka sama ff buatan aku.

oiya, untuk ff ini mau lanjut atau hapus ?


	2. Chapter 2

tittle : HimuMura Daily

disclaimer : Kuroko no basket - Fujita-sensei

enjoy read minnacchi :)

* * *

Chapter 2. Ketahuan makan!

Sudah sebulan Mura memakan bento dari Himuro. Mura sudah mulai merasa bosan, dia ingin sekali makan snack yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Muro-chin jahat" gerutunya sambil memainkan pensil.

Waktu istirahat pun datang. Himuro dengan cepatnya datang ke kelas Mura dan mengajak Mura makan siang di atap. Tak lupa dengan para anak-anak club basket lainnya.

"Murasakibara, tumben sekali kau makan bento seperti itu" tanya Fukui.

"Muro-chin, melarangku makan snack. Kata Muro-chin, aku bisa jadi pendek kalau makan snack terus" jelas Mura panjang lebar. Dan kebetulan Himuro sedang ke toilet.

"Kau ini bodoh Murasakibara"

"Hee ? Aku bodoh ?" Tanya Mura sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak bodoh" lanjut Mura sambil memajukan mulutnya, terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Tak mungkin hanya dengan..." Perkataan Fukui terhenti saat ada seseorang berdiri tepat dibelakang dengan sedikit aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Fukui-san, itu semua bukan sebuah KEBOHONGAN" jelas Himuro dengan senyuman yang mengisyaratkan 'kalau kau katakan, akan ku bunuh kau' dan dengan nada penekanan.

"Himuro-san ?" Fukui merinding. Bukan hanya Fukui saja, tapi yang lain pun seperti itu. Tanpa melawan, mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka sampai bel berbunyi.

"Hey, kenapa Himuro-san melakukan itu yah ? Sampai berbohong pada Murasakibara ?" Tanya Liu dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Aku pun tak tahu, hanya saja Murasakibara itu terlalu bodoh" jawab Fukui.

"Mungkin saja itu benar" celetuk sang captain Okamura.

"Kau bodoh! Jangan bilang kau tertular kebodohan Murasakibara!" Teriak Fukui sambil menjitak Okamura.

"Sakit tau" rintihnya sambil memegang tempat dia dijitak tadi.

Kembali ke cerita pasangan SEMEUKE kita, yaitu Himuro dan Murasakibara. Mereka masih berada dikelas. Mura menunggu Himuro yang sedang mengerjakan tugas piketnya.

"Muro-chin, ayo kita makan kue~~~" pinta Mura yang masih menunggu Himuro.

"Atsushi, berapa kali aku katakan, kau tak boleh makan kue, kemarin kan sudah aku beri kue padamu" balas Himuro.

"Tapi.. Aku ingin makan kue dan snack, Muro-chin"

"Ayo pulang" ajak Himuro yang mengabaikan permintaan Mura.

Mereka pun pulang bersama, sebenarnya jalan rumah mereka berbeda. Namun, Himuro lebih suka mengantar Mura sampai depan rumahnya. Rumah Mura lebih terlihat seperti rumah modern. Tapi, rumah itu memiliki dua model. Yah orang kaya seperti itulah.

"Jya, Atsushi, besok aku akan membawa bento untukmu lagi. Kau ingin apa ?"

"Aku ingin.. Kue dan snack"

"Ah, baiklah. Besok aku akan membuatkanmu.. SAYUR dan BUAH" balas Himuro sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi.

Mura hanya terdiam dengan muka yang sedikit kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang Mura pun bergegas pergi ke kamar dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang puluh ribuan.

"Kaa-san, aku akan keluar sebentar"

"Baiklah, pulanglah sebelum jam 9 malam" balas sang Ibu yang masih menyiapkan makan malam.

Mura pergi menuju kombini terdekat. Dia berharap tidak bertemu dengan orang yang sedang membuatnya tersiksa ini.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa makan snack dan kue" Mura mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan segera menerusuri rak snack yang sudah dia rindukan.

"ada maiubo rasa baru.." Mura segera mengambil dua box maiubo itu, lalu mengambil beberapa snack yang ukurannya pun besar. Setelah puas dengan snack, Mura bergegas ke tempat para kue itu berada dan mengambil beberapa potong kue.

Akhirnya Mura selesai mengambil apa yang ingin dia makan. Dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan yang dia beli.

"I..ini semuanya ?" Tanya sang penjaga kasir yang terkejut dengan pemandangan di depangnya.

"Iya" jawab Mura sambil mengeluarkan uang yang dia bawa.

"Semuanya ¥25.000 "

Setelah membayar dan mendapat kembalian, Mura pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Setibanya di rumah.

"Tadaima" salam sang surai ungu.

"Okaeri, setelah Tou-san giliran mu mandi, Atsushi" balas sang Ibu.

"Baik, Kaa-san"

Mura membawa belanjaannya ke dalam kamarnya. Dan memakannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan snack dan kue lagi"

Keesokan harinya. Mura datang lebih awal dari biasanya dan pergi menuju ruang ganti. Setelah beberapa saat di dalam Mura pun kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Atsushi, kau dari mana saja ? Aku mencarimu"

"Muro-chin, tadi aku ke toilet"

"Oiya, nanti bakal ada pemeriksaan loker, aku harap kau tak menyimpan barang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket, Atsushi" dan Himuro pun pergi ke kelasnya.

"Hhmmm, pemeriksaan ?"

Siang harinya, bertepatan saat ada pemeriksaan loker oleh sang kapten.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku yang akan memeriksanya, karena pelatih sedang ada urusan diluar" jelas sang kapten.

"Buka loker kalian semua"

Semua pun membuka loker mereka masing-masing, memperlihatkan isi loker masing-masing. Ada beberapa anggota yang menyimpan barang-barang berharganya, ada yang menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan basket, dan lain-lain.

Saat mengintip ke loker milik Mura, semuanya terkejut. Apakah ini suatu keajaiban yang dibuat oleh Mura ?. Entahlah. Himuro tersenyum bangga bahwa sang UKE mematuhi perkataannya.

"Murasakibara-san, ternyata kau bisa juga seperti ini" tanya sang kapten.

"Karena Muro-chin yang menyuruhku" jawab Mura dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

Sudah berbangga bangga karena berhasil membuat si jangkung bersurai ungu itu menurut dengan perkataannya. Namun, sesuatu yang tak diduga terjadi. Diloker sebelah milik Mura. Disitulah sebuah rahasia terdapat.

Rahasia yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh Mura. Rahasia yang tak ingin dia perlihatkan terutama pada sang SEMEnya.

"ATSUSHIIII!" Teriak Himuro kesal. Setelah dia tersenyum bangga berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Mura. Semua tak terkecuali Mura hanya terdiam.

"Muro-chin, aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua yang Muro-chin katakan, aku tak bisa menahannya" perkataan Mura dengan OOCnya.

Semua orang salah pengertian. Yang Mura katakan seperti sesuatu yang ambigu.

Akhirnya, perjuangan Himuro selama ini berakhir dengan sia-sia. Dan dengan berat hati Himuro membiarkan Mura memakan snack kecintaannya.

* * *

oiya, untuk pembaca sekalian, hontou ni arigatou.

aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bales reviews kalian /ffku yg lain/, cuman aku bingung mau balas dimana.

untuk pembaca gelap juga^^ pokoknya semuanya adalah semangat buat aku.

pertamanya aku udah mau ngediscontinue ini ff tapi temen aku bilang buat ngelanjutin.

mind to RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : HimuMura Daily

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi – Kuroko no Basket

Warning : OCC bertebaran, alur yang terlalu cepat ?, dan lain lain

Enjoy read minnachin~~

* * *

Chapter 3. Date

Dipagi hari yang cerah, kedua lelaki yang sama-sama memakai jaket berwarna ungu putih itu berjalan berdampingan.

"Muro-chiiiiiiin~~" panggilnya malas-malasan.

"Ya, Atsushi ?"

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan" ajaknya.

"Atsushi, baru saja kita habis sarapan pagi, kenapa kau sudah lapar lagi ?" Tanyanya heran pada kouhainya satu ini.

"Karena-"

-hengen jizai no majikaru sutaa-

"Sebentar atsushi" Himuro buru-buru mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. "Taiga ?" Katanya dalam hati.

'Ada apa Taiga ?'

'Minggu ini alex akan datang, bisa kau datang ke Tokyo ?'

'Alex ? Baiklah'

Himuro pun menutup telponnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolahnya untuk latihan.

Setelah sampai disekolah, seluruh anggota melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan inti. Hari ini pelatih tidak bisa hadir. Seperti biasa, Okamura sang kaptenlah yang mengawasi latihan hari ini.

"Kapten, Pelatih tidak hadir hari ini ?" Tanya Himuro kepada sang kapten.

"Iya, sepertinya Pelatih ada urusan lagi. Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Pelatih"

"Begitukah ? Kemungkinan besok Pelatih akan datang"

Percakapan pun telah berhenti dan melanjutkan latihan rutin mereka. Semenjak kalah dari Seirin, seluruh dari anggota Yosen lebih sering berlatih.

-keesokan hari-

"Pelatih, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin saya bicarakan"

"Apa itu ?"

Mereka berdua begitu serius dengan percakapan yang Himuro maksudkan. Sedangkan Mura masih setia menunggu Himuro sambil memakan snack kesukaannya.

Sejak ketahuan bahwa Mura menyimpan snack diam-diam. Himuro membolehkannya makan snack tapi tidak sebebas biasanya. Terkadang hanya 2 bungkus snack yang dibolehkan oleh Himuro. Namun tetap aja Mura terkadang makan snack secara diam-diam.

"Atsushi ? Bukankah hari ini kau sudah makan 2 bungkus snack ?" Tanya Himuro heran pada Mura.

"Ah, Muro-chin, karena kau lama dan aku lapar. Jadinya aku membeli snack ini, lagian ini adalah rasa baru"

Himuro hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, "baiklah, ah Atsushi, hari minggu kau ada acara ?"

Mura berfikir sejenak, mengingat ulang jadwal yang telah ia buat.

"Tidak ada, memangnya ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku ke Tokyo"

"Tokyo ?" Mura terdiam sejenak. "Bukan kah itu tempat Kuro-chin dan Mine-chin ?" Sambil berfikir sejenak.

"Muro-chin, kau mau ngapain ke Tokyo ?"

"Ada guruku datang kemari"

"Guru ? Siapa dia ? Kenapa harus ke Tokyo ? Bla.. Bla.. Bla.."

"Atsushi, kau sebenarnya sedang bertanya padaku atau mengintrogasi ku ?" Tanya Himuro sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Pokoknya, kau harus ikut aku. Kita akan menginap dua hari dua malam disana" lanjut sang SEM..PAI.

Keesokan harinya mereka pun berangkat menuju Tokyo. Seperti biasa, Himuro menjemput Mura.

"Tatsuya-kun, tolong jaga Atsushi ya" pesan sang Ibu Mura.

"Baiklah, Oba-san"

Himuro dan Mura pun berjalan menuju pemberhentian bis dan menaiki bis menuju stasiun. Mura hanya memandangi jalanan dari dalam bis.

"Muro-chin, sebenarnya kita mau ngapain ke Tokyo ?" Tanya Mura malas-malasan.

"Kan sudah ku katakan, bahwa kita akan bertemu dengan guruku" jelas Himuro.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kuro-chin"

Himuro hanya terdiam melihati jalanan beraspal yang mereka lewati sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di depan stasiun Akita. Dengan shinkansen, mereka pergi ke Tokyo. Menghabiskan waktu perjalanan yang lumayan lama.

Himuro tertidur dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Mura. Mura hanya terdiam, makan dan akhirnya ikut tertidur. Mereka tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Sampai akhirnya shinkansen pun berhenti di stasiun Tokyo.

"Atsushi, Atsushi, bagun. Kita sudah sampai" panggil Himuro kepada Mura.

"Hhmmm. Muro-chin ?" Jawab Mura pelan sambil membuka matanya pelan. Terlihat manis seperti anak kecil. Melihat itu Himuro blushing.

"Muro-chin, mukamu kenapa ?" Tanya Mura polos, yang membuat warna merah di wajah Himuro bertambah.

"Bu..bukan kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya kepanasan, sudah lebih baik kita turun dahulu" ajak Himuro pada Mura.

Mereka berdua turun dari shinkansen. Himuro berusaha mencari seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tatsuya" panggil seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Memberi sinyal pada Himuro.

"Taiga, how long not see you" sapa Himuro kalem. Mura hanya terdiam sambil tetap mengunyah maiubo kesayangannya.

"Alex sudah dirumah, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Dan satu lagi, kenapa kau membawanya kesini ?" Tanya Kagami sedikit berbisik pada Himuro.

"Aku yang mengajaknya. Aku tak ingin pergi sendirian"

"Yang benar saja, setelah kami mengalahkan kalian, aku sedikit gugup untuk menyapanya"

"Tak usah seperti itu, Taiga. Bahwa kalau kita bertemu lagi dilapangan, aku tak akan mengalah darimu lagi"

"Akan ku tunggu, Tatsuya"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju apartement milik Kagami. Dimana mereka akan reunian kecil dengan guru mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di apartement milik Kagami itu. Belum sempat Himuro membuka sepatunya, ada wanita beramput pirang datang dan memeluknya erat.

"Tatsuya! I miss you so much!" Teriak wanita itu yang masih memeluk Himuro. Mura sedikit memperlihatkan muka cemburunya.

"Alex, kau memelukku terlalu kuat. Aku susah bernafas" jawab Himuro sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"I'm sorry Tatsuya, but i'm really miss you" ucap Alex yang langsung disusul oleh ciuman bibir dari Alex.

"Muro-chin, siapa dia ?" Tanya Mura sedikit marah.

"A-Atsushi.. Dia adalah-"

"I'm Tatsuya and Taiga's teacher! Alex, Alexandra Garcia"

Mura hanya terdiam. Kesal dan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tadi. Dia melanjutkan acara makan snack kecintaannya.

"Maiubo, ayo kita jadian saja" ucap Mura sambil terus melirik kotak maiubonya.

"Atsushi.." Panggil Himuro pelan pada Mura.

"Alex, kita tinggal di jepang jadi kau tak seharusnya mencium seseorang seperti itu" ucap Himuro pada sang guru itu.

"Eh, what the matter ? Aku sangat kangen padamu, saat itu saja kau melarangku"

Himuro pasrah. Dan melirik Kagami.

"Taiga, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Himuro.

"Kita akan berpestaaaa" ucap Alex semangat.

"Atsushi, kau jangan murung lagi. Ayo cepat ikut kesini. Akan banyak makanan yang kau suka" bujuk Himuro pada Mura yang masih galau.

"Benarkah, Muro-chin ?"

"Un, untuk hari ini kau ku perbolehkan makan yang banyak, Atsushi"

"Makan.. Yang.. Banyak ?" Mura terus mengulang ucapan Himuro. Sangat senangnya Mura sampai mengatakan...

"Muro-chin, aku suka kamu" ucap Mura polos. Seketika itu juga Himuro blushing.

Mereka berempat sudah duduk dikursi bagian masing-masing. Kagami masih diam dan terus menatap layar ponselnya.

"Taiga, ada ada yang membuatmu gelisah ?" Tanya Himuro pada Kagami.

"Ah,, tidak! Etto.. Anou.." Ucap Kagami gugup sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal itu.

"Kau terlalu gugup Taiga. Apa kau masih merasa kikuk pada kami berdua ?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Etto.. Kuroko akan datang kesini, dan aku menunggunya" ucap Kagami pelan dan memperlihatkan sedikit serbutan merah di wajahnya.

Mura tak memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dia hanya memperhatikan makanan kesukaan dia yang telah terhidang di atas meja. Mura sepertinya sudah tak tahan menunggu acara dimulai.

"Itadaki..." Ucap Mura sambil mengambil potongan kue yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Atsushi, kau harus sedikit bersabar" Himuro memegang tangan Mura yang akan mengambil potongan kue itu.

"Tapi, Muro-chin"

"Mata itu, yah mata itu yang sangat ingin aku lihat. Tidak, tidak, bukan saatnya aku terpesona olehnya" gerutu Himuro dalam hati.

"Tidak Atsushi. Atau kau ingin aku menarik kata-kata ku yang tadi ?" Ancam Himuro pada Mura. Dan hal itu bekerja pada Mura, dia pun berdiam untuk menunggu acaranya mulai.

Tak lama setelah itu, si lelaki yang sudah ditunggu pun datang. Dan acara pun dimulai. Mura banyak makan hari ini. Himuro hanya tertawa melihat Mura yang begitu banyak makan. Kagami dan Kuroko hanya makan sedikit. Tumben sekali bagi Kagami untuk makan sedikit.

"Taiga, bagaimana kalau kita buat lomba ?"

"Lomba ?"

"Ya, lomba siapa yang paling banyak menghabiskan makanan antara kau dan Atsushi" jelas Himuro.

"Baiklah, aku tak mungkin kalah olehnya"

"Aku tak akan kalah, Kagami" balas Mura.

Himuro membisikan sesuatu pada Mura. Matanya langsung berubah seketika dan Mura berubah jadi orang yang berbeda. Keluar dari character dia yang pemalas dan menjadi semangat.

"Ayo kita mulai! Game star!" Ucap Alex.

Kagami dan Mura pun berlomba memulai lomba mereka. Semuanya hanya terkejut melihat kedua orang ini makan begitu lahapnya. Kuroko pun baru melihat Mura seperti ini.

Dan pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang menang. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore.

"Aku harus pulang, Taiga" ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum pada Kagami, Kuroko, dan Alex.

"Yosh! Aku menunggu waktu yang akan datang, Tatsuya"

"Aku juga, Taiga. Jya" salam perpisahan antara dua insan itu pun diakhiri dengan marahnya Mura pada Kagami.

"Atsushi, kau jangan marah. Kalau kau marah aku tidak akan membolehkanmu makan snack seperti waktu itu" bujuk Himuro pada Mura.

"Baiklah Muro-chin" jawaban yang singkat dari Mura yang dibarengi oleh ciuman singkat di pipi sang SEME pun berhasil membuat Himuro blushing.

* * *

Arigatou~~

Menurut kalian bagaimana ? bagi para reviews, makasih dukungannya selama ini.

Untuk para pembaca gelap, juga makasih w

RnR please


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : HimuMura Daily

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning : kemungkinan OOC dimana mana. Alur cepat.

enjoy read minna-chin

* * *

Chapter. 4 Valentine days

Bulan Februari. Bulan yang dimana saatnya musim salju bertambah dingin. Pada bulan ini pun ada hari spesial. Dimana para wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta memberi coklat kepada lelaki yang mereka sukai.

Bukan hanya itu saja, ada juga yang hanya memberikan kepada teman yang mereka anggap berharga. Sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Apa bulan ini aku akan mendapatkan coklat ?"

"Aho, kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya, karena kau tidak menarik kapten" balas lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Ka-kau jangan keterlaluan!" Balasnya.

"Kapten, apa valentine itu sangat menarik ?" Tanya Mura sambil membawa makanan yang dia beli.

"Tentu saja, pastinya akan banyak coklat yang kau dapat" jawab sang kapten.

"Tentu saja kalau kau, POPULER" lanjut Fukui dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Fukui-san, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu" balas Liu.

"Coklat ? Muro-chin, apa aku boleh makan coklat ?" Tanya Mura.

"Atsushi, kau boleh makan tapi hanya satu saja".

"Kenapa, Muro-chin ? Kalau satu itu tak cukup".

"Sekarang bukannya tanggal 13 yah ?" Tanya Liu.

"Benar sekali. Kapten, lebih baik kau tak usah masuk saja besok"

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Okamura.

"Kau tau, besok hari valentine. Dan aku fikir dari pada kau bersedih melihat Himuro yang akan mendapatkan banyak coklat, sedangkan kau tak dapat satu pun. Lebih baik tak melihatnya, kan ?"

"Fukui-san!"

"Kapten, apa kapten ingin coklat ? Nanti akan aku belikan untukmu" celetuk Mura.

"Fukui, kau terlalu terang-terangan"

"Kaliaaaaan! Kalian tidak sopan sekali kepada kapten ?" Teriak Okamura.

"Padahal aku masuk tim basket agar aku bisa populer oleh para gadis" ucap Okamura sedih.

Dari belakang ada pedang kayu yang dengan hangatnya mendarat dikepala sang kapten. Semua sudah tau siapa dibalik wanita pembawa pedang kayu itu. Yah, itu adalah pelatih mereka.

"Aduh, sakit Pelatih" rintih Okamura.

Bukan hanya Okamura yang diberi hadiah sebuah pukulan. Semuanya diberi tanpa pengecualian.

"Sakit, Pelatih" rintih Mura.

"Kalian jangan membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Cepat datang ke gym" ucap sang Pelatih dan pergi meninggalkan anggota tim basket tersebut.

"Kapten, ada apa ini ?" Tanya Himuro yang memegang pundaknya yang kesakitan.

"Aku juga tak tahu"

Keesokan harinya. Tepat tanggal 14 februari. Hari valentine yang biasanya ditunggu oleh kebanyakan anak laki-laki.

"Muro-chin, ayo kita pergi" ajak Mura.

"Kemana, bukankah sekarang kau piket yah ?" Tanya Himuro sedikit bingung.

"Himuro-samaaaaaa!" Teriak para gadis yang berlari kearah Himuro dan Mura berdiri. Himuro terkejut.

"Himuro-sama, tolong terima coklat ini" ucap si gadis A sambil memberikan coklat pada Himuro.

"I-ini juga, Himuro-senpai" ucap gadis B.

"I-ini juga, Himuro-kun" ucap gadis C. Dan seluruh gadis yang berkumpul di depan kelas Mura.

Mura sedikit kesal. Melihat sang SEMEnya dikelilingi oleh pada gadis yang menyebalkan.

"Kapten, kapten, lihat itu Himuro" panggil Fukui pada sang kapten.

"Himuro! Kenapa kau POPULER sih ? Padahal aku lebih tampan darimu" ucap Okamura kesal.

"Ahhhahaha, kan sudah ku bilang kapten" ucap Fukui sambil tertawa puas melihat sang kaptennya yang galau.

Himuro kewalahan meladeni semua gadis yang memberinya coklat. Tapi, dibanyak kerumunan gadis yang datang ketempat Himuro. Ada satu gadis yang melawan arus, berjalan menjauhi Himuro.

Gadis berkacamata yang di kucir dua dibawah. Membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda yang diberikan pita merah. Mencoba menjauh dari kerumunan gadis-gadis.

Dengan susah payah gadis itu keluar dari kerumunan lautan gadis. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Okamura.

"O-okamura-senpai ?" Ucap gadis itu gugup.

"Kau tau namaku ?" Tanya Okamura sedikit terkejut.

"Yah, aku membaca artikel di mading sekolah" ucapnya pelan, dengan menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

Fukui dan Liu yang berdiri dibelakang Okamura masih belum menyadari sesuatu hal yang aneh. Okamura pun begitu, tak menyadari sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Kenapa kau malah berjalan menjauh, bukan kah kau ingin memberikan coklat itu pada Himuro ?" Tanya Okamura kebingungan.

"Bu-bukan, i-ini bukan untuk Himuro-senpai"

"Terus ?"

"I-ini..." Gadis itu menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat ketiga pria berbadan besar, kecuali Fukui kebingungan.

"I-ini u-untuk.. O-o-okamura-senpai" ucapnya bergetar. Wajahnya sudah merah. Bahkan Fukui dan Liu pun dapat dengan jelas melihatnya.

Okamura masih bingung. "O-okamura-senpai ?" Dia masih mencerna kata-kata gadis itu. Masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, wajah gadis itu sedikit memperlihatkan kesedihan.

Mungkin si gadis itu merasa bahwa sang senpai tak menyukainya. Fukui dan Liu yang sudah tersadar dari kebingungannya pun langsung memukul kepala sang kapten.

"Aduh, kalian berdua! Sakit tahu!" Ucap Okamura kesakitan.

"Kau bodoh!" Lanjut Fukui.

"Se-senpai, kau tak apa-apa ?" Tanya sang gadis khawatir.

"Itu coklat untukmu, bodoh!" Ucap Fukui.

"Eh ? Eh ? Untukku ?" Tanya Okamura yang tak percaya.

"U-un" balas sang gadis malu.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?!" Teriak Okamura kaget.

"Dasar bodoh"

Saat pulang sekolah. Hari ini mereka semua pergi bersama menuju kombini. Okamura yang sedang lovey-dovey pun berOOC ria.

"Kapten, kau mengerikan" ucap Fukui.

"Biar saja"

"Apa itu adalah pertama kali kapten mendapatkan coklat" tanya Liu berbisik pada Fukui.

"Sepertinya"

"Atsushi, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Himuro pada Mura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Muro-chin, hari ini kau mendapatkan banyak coklat yah"

"Bukannya kau juga, Atsushi ?"

"Aku hanya dapat satu"

"Yasudah, akan aku berikan coklat ini untukmu, Atsushi"

"Benarkah, Muro-chin ?"

"Tapi, malam ini kau harus menginap di tempatku" ucap Himuro sambil memberikan senyuman manis pada Mura.

"Baiklah, Muro-chin"

Hari ini pasangan HimuMura pun bersama. Okamura yang baru pertama kalinya mendapat coklat dari gadis sedang berbahagia.

"Padahal, aku yang mengejeknya. Tapi kenapa aku yang tak dapat ?" Ucap Fukui sedikit kesal.

"Lain kali kau tak boleh begitu, Fukui-san" balas Liu.

"Kau juga tak dapatkan ?"

"Aku memang tak mengharapkannya"

Hanya Fukui dan Liu saja yang tak dapat. Malang sekali.

* * *

jangan lupa RnR yaa~~ arigatoou


End file.
